


fbi agent

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: stray kids oneshots [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: "What’s up FBI agent, I’m Han Jisung and I’m still crushing on Lee Minho who will never like me back."





	fbi agent

**Author's Note:**

> look @ me back w another fic again!!! i just had to write this when that fbi agent thing was everywhere
> 
> my first ever minsung fic wow !!! this was originally a seungjin fic but while writing it half way i realized it kinda fit minsung more so
> 
> enjoy!!

“No Felix listen. How can this fbi agent thing be real? Like firstly, there’s so many people in the world, how would there be enough fbi agents to watch everyone? And secondly, if there’s an fbi agent watching you then will there be another fbi agent watching your fbi agent? It just doesn’t make sense!” Jisung slammed his hand down on the table with finality, shocking some passing students.

 

“Jisung sit the fuck down and shut up.” Hunjin hissed at him while yanking him back down by his shirt. “Yeah but Felix here doesn’t believe that this fbi agent shit isn’t real.” The mentioned boy gasped at Jisung, face contorting into one of disbelief and offence, “I didn’t even start this conversation. It was Seungmin.” Jisung turned to Seungmin before side hugging him, “But Seungmin’s my best friend so he’s not in the wrong. You however.”

 

He felt a kick from both Felix and Hyunjin, “All of us are best friends Jisung, you biased toad.” “And Seungmin’s my boyfriend so back off.” “Why not both of you back off Seungmin has been my best friend since we were born.” “What the fuck, we’ve been friends since I was born too. And I wa-” “Shut up Minho hyung’s walking in this direction I don’t want him hearing my ugly voice.” “Jisung your voice isn’t ug-” “Shh.”

 

He could see Felix roll his eyes before taking a bit of his apple and chewing it in annoyance, they all stared as Minho walked past, towards his group of friends sitting two tables away from them. Jisung turned back, smirking at Felix after seeing who was seated at the table, “Now I see why you insisted on sitting there. It’s because of Seo Changbin isn’t it?”

 

It took Felix all his willpower not to throw his half eaten apple at Jisung. “Shut up Jisung you’re just as whipped for Minho hyung as I am for Changbin hyung.” “I wasn’t denying anything.” “Just shut up you’re noisy.”

 

࿐

 

**the cool kids**

 

**lix:**

 

shit jisung the project is due in an hour and we’re only halfway done

 

**me:**

 

wait what the fuck

 

that’s due today???

 

i haven’t even done anything

 

**jinnie:**

 

y’all are fucked seungmin and i already finished it yesterday

 

**me:**

 

AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US YOU ALREADY HANDED IT UP AND IT’S DUE TODAY????

 

this is why seungmin is my best friend

 

**jinnie:**

 

what the fuck jisung

 

**lix:**

 

we have no time to argue who’s best friends right now

 

jisung get your ass back home and finish it now

 

i’m not failing this class again

 

Jisung sighed in annoyance, running back home and whipping his computer open quickly, accepting the facetime request from Felix and finishing their project. “I can’t believe Hyunjin that snake didn’t tell us that they finished the project.” Felix stared at him through the screen, “You know I think he actually did say they were going to hand up their project yesterday but we just weren’t listening.”

 

“Whatever thank god we finished it and handed it up already or we’d be screwed and failing.” He heard Felix laugh before saying he needed to go and ending the call. He sighed in relief, they were finally done with their projects for the year and the next 3 months to graduation would be an easy path.

 

He looked at his computer, still open to the project page, before looking at the webcam and talking, “You know I don’t really believe that this fbi agent watching us thing is real so I know there’s probably no one watching me from behind this camera but if there’s someone then hi. Wow I probably look like a lunatic talking to my computer.”

 

Jisung used to write a diary, yes a diary, he was 18 but still wrote diaries, but decided maybe he’d start telling the imaginary fbi agent about his day instead. “Okay so there’s this senior, he’s called Lee Minho and let me tell you, he looks like a literal angel.” He whipped out his phone, scrolling through Instagram to find Minho’s picture before facing it to the webcam.

 

“Look at him!” He shouted, scrolling down, “And he’s such a sweetheart he loves dogs, he’s so nice to like literally everyone and I probably shouldn’t be telling you this because what if you know Minho hyung’s fbi agent oh my god.” He looked at the webcam hesitantly before mumbling to himself, “There’s probably no one watching me so who cares.”

 

He spent the next 2 hours telling the ‘fbi agent’ about Minho, touching on all the points about why he liked Minho, going through Minho’s instagram and showing his favourite pictures to the webcam and talking about Minho’s dog which he claimed was the only thing he could ever love more than Minho himself.

 

He went on to tell the ‘fbi agent’ about his life every single day, telling whoever it was about how his day went, how tiring doing homework was, and of course about Minho. More often than not it was about how ‘Minho looks so beautiful when he smiles, and he likes to help teachers.’ ‘Is he even real? Not only is he good looking, but he’s kind hearted as well.’ But everytime he finished talking about his day he ended it off with, ‘If no one is actually watching me right now I probably look like a lunatic.’ Why he still continued doing it was something even he didn’t know and couldn’t explain.

 

࿐

 

Jisung flopped down on his bed, reaching over to his table and taking his computer out. “What’s up FBI agent, I’m Han Jisung and I’m still crushing on Lee Minho who will never like me back.” He sighed before continuing, “This really cute kid, Yang Jeongin, confessed to him today, and he let him down so nicely, I swear the man is an angel. And I swear he’s probably straight or something. He turned down Yang Jeongin, probably one of the cutest boys in our school who everyone loves.”

 

“If he doesn’t like Jeongin then I don’t even have a chance with him in my dreams.” He went on and on complaining about Minho until he felt his phone vibrate and picked it up, “Ugh I swear if this is Felix trying to annoy me again I’m going to strangle him.”

 

 **_FBI agent:_ **  
  
_how would u know if this minho guy doesn’t like you if you never ask him?_  
_  
_ please stop screaming you’re really loud

  
**_me:_ ** ****  
  
_what the fuck_  
  
_wait what_  
  
_the fuck_  
  
_you’re telling me this fbi agent shit is real_

_-_

 

**the cool kids**

  
  
**_me:_**  
  
_what the fuck_  
  
_y’all that fucking fbi agent shit is real_

  
**_lix:_ ** ****  
  
_yeah idiot didn’t we already say that before_

  
**_me:_ **  
  
_no but like i’ve been telling this fbi agent about my crush on minho hyung_  
  
_what if he or she finds minho hyung and tells him_  
  
_i'll be fucking screwed_

  
**_jinnie:_ **  
  
_i’m pretty fucking sure whoever it is doesn’t give a fuck_  
  
_their job is just to keep an eye on u and make sure you’re not doing illegal shit_

  
**_my! best! friend!:_ **  
  
what did the fbi agent say anyway

 

**_me:_ **

**__ **

 

 

 ** _jinnie:_**  
  
_how much do you even talk about minho hyung to your fbi agent_

  
**_me:_**  
  
_uhhh not much_  
  
_wait they texted again_

_-_

  
**_FBI agent:_ **

_yeah it is_

  
_uhm jisung? you know i can see you through the webcam still right?_

  
**_me:_ **  
  
_oh fuck you’re right_  
  
_whatever, just please don’t go find minho hyung or his fbi agent about this_

  
**_FBI agent:_ **  
_  
_ i mean i don’t even know who his fbi agent is,,

 

_and my job is just to check that you’re not doing anything illegal_

 

_but really how would u know if this minho guy doesn’t like you if you never talk to him?_

**_me:_ **

 

_how do you know i’ve never talked to him_

 

**_FBI agent:_ **

 

_oh i don’t know, it’s surely not because you’ve told me about it everyday for the past two months!_

 

_definitely not!_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_wow sarcastic i love it_

 

_but he’s a senior_

 

_and he’s lee minho_

 

_the greatest of the greatest_

 

 _i can’t just_ **_talk to him_ **

 

_a lowly human like me?_

 

_talk to god lee minho_

 

_not in this life_

 

**_FBI agent:_ **

 

_wow jisung dramatic as always_

 

_but he’s just human_

 

_just talk to him, trust me it won’t end badly_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_fine i’ll try to tomorrow_

 

࿐

 

“He just told me to talk to Minho hyung. I can barely breathe around him and this fbi agent asks me to _talk to him_.” Felix rolled his eyes, using a random notebook next to him to whack Jisung in the head, “Will you shut up about it? You’ve been talking about it for the past 3 hours. Even I can recite what you’ve been saying by heart now.”

 

Jisung groaned, letting himself drape across Felix, earning an annoyed whack from the other boy again, “You’re my best friend give me some moral support c’mon Felix.” “Who said I’m your best friend. Didn’t you say Seungmin was your best friend? Go find him and ask him to give you moral support.”

 

“It’s because you say things like this that made me say you’re not my best friend, and I don’t know where Seungmin is now, so you’re going to be the substitute best friend for the day.” “Whatever I don’t really care, but as your friend, I’m going to have to tell you that you have approximately 15 seconds to tidy yourself up because Minho hyung’s walking over.”

 

Felix watched as Jisung’s face contorted into one of disbelief, “You tell me this 15 seconds before Minho hyung walks over? Are you my friend or my enemy?” “Both, but definitely not your best friend.” “Petty bitc-” “Hey Jisung!” He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, only to be met with Minho standing right in front of him and smiling brightly at him, “I saw your performance where you rapped with Channie hyung for the school festival last semester and I just wanted to let you know that you rap really really well.”

 

He moved to point over at his table, “Changbinnie over there was thinking of asking both you and Channie hyung to join him in rapping for the talent performances they’re having next month.” He took a piece of paper out of his pocket before pushing it over to Jisung, a number written on it, “Here’s his number, just text him if you’re interested! Bye!”

 

With that Minho was gone and running back to his table, not giving Jisung a single second to speak. He felt Felix shaking him before turning his body to face him. “Yo Jisung you good? He spoke to you once and you’re broken already good god. Let’s go. Stand up and walk Jisung I’m not carrying you out.”

 

He pulled Jisung up, sighing as he pushed the other boy out of the lunch room and towards the bathrooms before sitting him down on the benches in the joint locker room. “He talked to me.” “Yes Jisung I’m aware of that I was sitting right there when he talked to you.” He looked over at the other boy who was still in shock and pulled out his phone, calling Hyunjin.

 

“Hyunjin, come to the locker room next to the lunch room with Seungmin.”

 

“Yeah sure, but why are we having a meeting in the locker room.”

 

“Just hurry, you’ll see when you’re here.”

 

He heard the door bang open and Hyunjin and Seungmin run in, he hadn’t expected them to come this quickly. “What happened? Why does Jisung look frozen?” Felix sighed before looking at Jisung and poking him, “He talked to me.” “What?” “Minho hyung talked to him and now he’s just been repeating that line since then.” Seungmin sighed before sitting himself down next to Jisung and putting an arm around him and patting his shoulder.

 

“Jisung, just breathe and talk to him again tomorrow, if he was the one who came to talk to you first it’s practically an invitation to talk to him in the future.” They watched as Jisung took a deep breath before slapping his hand down on Felix’s leg, the other boy shouting in pain, “I need to go home and tell this to my fbi agent.”

 

“What? Now you tell your fbi agent things too? God you’re ridiculous Jisung.” Hyunjin threw a stray towel at Jisung’s face before standing up and walking out, “Let’s go then.” They walked back, Jisung still in shock, trying to say anything other than ‘He talked to me’.

 

Jisung waved to Felix before running into his house and up into his room, pulling up his computer and knocking on the webcam, “Hey fbi agent in there, thank you for telling me to just talk to Minho hyung.”

 

**_FBI agent:_ **

 

_jisung i don’t live in the webcam, stop knocking on your computer_

 

_but i take it that everything went well?_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_went well??_

 

_WENT WELL??_

 

_LEE MINHO TALKED TO ME_

 

 **_AND_ ** _SMILED AT ME_

 

_I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW_

 

**_FBI agent:_ **

 

_jisung please get off the bed and stop jumping up and down_

 

_you’ll end up breaking your neck if you fall_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_fine MOM_

 

_but yes it went AMAZING_

 

_minho hyung talked to me and was saying about how he liked the rap I performed with Chan hyung during the school festival a few months back_

 

_AND HE SMILED AT ME AND I SWEAR I THOUGHT I DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN AND WAS LOOKING AT AN ANGEL_

 

_HOW IS ONE THAT BEAUTIFUL_

 

**_FBI agent:_ **

 

_you never fail to surprise me with how dramatic you are about everything_

 

_but it’s great that it went well_

 

_why not continue talking to him since its clear he likes you?_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_i can’t just go up to his clique of cool people and start talking to him that’s weird_

 

_also wait_

 

_what do i call you_

 

_i cant keep calling you fbi agent its weird and long_

 

**_FBI agent:_ **

 

_uh_

 

_just call me lee_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_okay lee im changing your name in my phone_

 

_i can do that right_

 

**_FBI agent:_ **

 

_yes jisung you can_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ok give me a sec i'll change it to lee my fav wingman_

 

_okay done_

 

_what’s my name in your phone or computer or whatever you’re texting me with?_

 

**_lee my fav wingman:_ **

 

_Han Jisung_

 

_...jisung I’m texting you with a phone_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ew that’s so generic, change it to something else_

 

**_lee my fav wingman:_ **

 

_like?_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_hold on lemme think for a second_

 

_OKAY I GOT IT_

 

_how about_

 

_‘my partner in crime’_

 

**_lee my fav wingman:_ **

 

_…_

 

_jisung_

 

_i can name you about 50 reasons why that’s a bad idea_

 

_starting with the fact that i’m a fbi agent and am supposed to be stopping crime_

 

_how about ‘the boy whipped for minho’_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_i don’t know if i should be honoured or offended_

 

**_lee my fav wingman:_ **

 

_honoured_

 

_i’ve never saved anyone’s name as anything else other than their full name before_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_wow lee_

 

_hey_

 

_if it doesn’t work out with minho hyung im gonna hit u up !!!!_

 

**_lee my fav wingman:_ **

 

_sure jisung_

 

_now please go do your work before felix strangles you and never pairs up with you again_

 

_-_

 

**the cool kids**

 

**_me:_ **

 

_sos who’s online_

 

_lee’s really nice it’s making my heart feel things_

 

_what is this_

 

**_lix:_ **

 

_who the fuck even is lee_

 

**_jinnie:_ **

 

_is this love_

 

**_lix:_ **

 

_lee minho??_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_the fbi agent dude_

 

**_lix:_ **

 

_you’re on first names with your fbi agent???_

 

_mine hasn’t even texted me before i’m offended_

 

**_me:_ **

**__ **

 

_LOOK AT THAT_

 

**_my! best! friend!:_ **

 

_what are we supposed to be looking at_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_rude bitch_

 

_look at that i‘m the first contact he’s saved that isn’t a full name before_

 

**_jinnie:_ **

 

_so you’re saying_

 

_you feel things for this lee person_

 

_because he saved your name as the boy whipped for minho and not han jisung…._

 

_your standards are getting lower and lower are you really that desperate_

 

**_lix:_ **

 

_i agree w hyunjin_

 

_also the last text your fbi agent sent? he’s an intellectual_

 

_but seriously just talk to minho hyung he’ll definitely like you back_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_if i talk to minho hyung you have to talk to changbin hyung_

 

**_lix:_ **

 

_fine_

 

_you’re lucky you have a best friend like me who’s willing to do this for you_

 

࿐

 

“Jisung if you don’t walk over there right now and go talk to Minho hyung I’m gonna shout at the top of my lungs that you have a crush on him. We’ve been sitting here for 20 minutes waiting for you to do something.” Jisung’s eyes widened, watching as Felix stood up and started making his way to the center of the lunchroom. He stood up, chasing after him and jumping on his back, while using his hand to cover Felix’s mouth. “Bitch don’t you dare open your mouth and say a word.”

 

He felt Felix stick out his tongue and screamed hitting Felix in the face while wiping his hand on Felix’s arm, “What the fuck Felix you disgusting brat.” “Me? You jumped on me in the middle of the lunchroom!” “That’s because you were going to tell everyone I have a crush on Minho hyung.” “I was going to get an apple idiot.”

 

“Oh.” He let go of Felix, pushing him towards the fruit counter, “Well go then.” Felix flicked him on the forehead before walking off. “Hey Jisung!” He whipped around, coming face to face with none other than Minho, again. “O-oh, hi Minho hyung, yeah what do you need?” “Are you free after school today? We should go have a meal! I mean, only if you want to of course.”

 

“Oh my god yeah of course sure when and where?” Minho chuckled, “I’ll just meet you outside your class when you end!” “Sure!” He watched as Minho nodded before turning and walking back to his table. He felt a smack on his head and Felix pulling him back to their table. “Felix we need to go to the locker room again.” “What? Why?” “Just grab Hyunjin and Seungmin and meet me there.”

 

He ran off, leaving Felix in shock, running and grabbing Hyunjin and Seungmin before rushing off to the toilet, “Jisung what happened?” They watched as Jisung stared blankly at them before jumping up, grabbing their arms and screaming, “Minho asked me to go have lunch with him, we’re going to have lunch. Together.”

 

“You made me throw my food away and run here, for _this_? Jisung I hope you choke.” “Sorry Hyunjinnie but this was important.” “Important my ass you could’ve just told us that in the lunch room.” “And let everyone hear me? No thank you.” “You’re ridiculous.” “You all love me anyway.” “You wish.”

 

࿐

 

“Jisung!” He felt someone grab his arm and pull him towards the school gates, “Let’s go! There’s this really nice cafe Woojin hyung told me about that’s near the school!” Jisung nodded, not trusting himself to speak, lest he embarrassed himself.

 

Their meal (or rather date in Jisung’s mind) went amazing, with both of them learning more and more about each other. Minho had decided to walk him home, claiming it was late (it was 4 in the afternoon) and ‘What if someone tries to rob you? I need to be there to fight them off’.

 

He nudged Jisung, catching the boy’s attention, “Hey Jisung do you want to meet up and hang out again tomorrow?” “Yeah sure! I’m free the entire day so we can meet anytime!” “Great, want to exchange numbers then?”

 

Jisung nodded, holding his phone out to Minho, the other boy shaking his head, “I’ll just tell you my number, you can type it in on your own.” He typed in the number as Minho recited it. “Hold on. It says your contact has been saved already. Did you already save your number in my phone?” Minho shook his head, still smiling at Jisung, “Check the contact name.” Jisung tapped around, typing the number into his phone and watching as the contact came up, ‘lee my fav wingman’.

 

“What the fuck.” He looked at Minho before looking back at his phone, “Wait am I missing something? Is this a prank?” “Jisung, I’m not pranking you, why would I do that?” “So you mean you’re my fbi agent? Wait what the fuck you work as an fbi agent?”

 

“Calm down Jisung, yes I do it’s just a side job, and it was fun watching you talk to your computer everyday.” Jisung stared at him, his mouth hanging open, “So you’ve just been helping me to set myself up with you?” “Well when you put if like that.” “Minho.” “Fine yes I did, I was really happy when I found out you liked me too, because honestly I’ve liked you ever since I first saw you 2 years ago.”

 

“Huh, you’re serious about this.” “Of course I am Jisung, I don’t joke about liking people.” “But like, why me? I’m just me and like I said before you’re god Lee Minho.” “You really have got to stop with that nickname.” “Hyung just answer my question.”

 

“Okay fine, you’re really sweet, and you’re so nice to everyone you meet, not only that but you’re really adorable especially when you start talking about things you like, and not to mention you’re amazing at rapping.” He watched as Jisung continued to stare at him, “You’re actually being serious.”

 

“100% serious. Serious enough for me to ask you to be my boyfriend.” He felt Jisung hit his arm, “Shut up, hyung you can’t throw this many things at me in a span of 5 minutes.” “Is that a no then?” “Of course it’s a yes who do you take me for.” “Great then see you tomorrow boyfriend.” He pecked Jisung on the cheek before pushing the boy into his own home and running off.

 

**the cool kids**

 

**_me:_ **

 

_help_

 

**_lix:_ **

 

_what now_

 

**_jinnie:_ **

 

_how did your hangout or meal or date or lunch go_

 

_jisung???_

 

**_lix:_ **

 

_did he die_

 

**_my! best! friend!:_ **

 

_probably_

 

_i mean he spent 3 hours with minho hyung if he wasn’t dead something would be wrong_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_tell me again why im friends with you all_

 

_but guess who got himself a boyfriend who’s an fbi agent_

 

**_jinnie:_ **

 

_it’s been 3 hours since we saw you and you got a boyfriend???_

 

_i’m guessing it’s minho hyung so congrats_

 

_we finally don’t need to hear about you crying over him anymore_

 

**_lix:_ **

 

_what’s with the fbi agent part tho_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_guess who’s lee_

 

**_lix:_ **

 

_bitch if we knew we wouldn’t be asking would we_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_what does one have to do to feel loved here_

 

_but anyway_

 

_lee’s minho hyung_

 

_my fbi agent i was catching feelings for_

 

_is minho hyung_

 

**_my! best! friend!:_ **

 

_so you mean minho hyung was helping you get together with him?_

 

_he’s sneaky i love it you both fit each other well_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_why must you hurt me like this seungmin_

 

_but yes he was_

 

**_lix:_ **

 

_wow gotta find me a love story like that_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_felix you have changbin hyung’s number just text him_

 

_you didn’t hear this from me but he told me he likes you too_

 

_he’s been waiting for you to text him_

 

**_jinnie:_ **

 

_i’m positive you just broke felix_

 

_he just dropped his phone and curled into a ball while muttering ‘he likes me’ over and over again_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_why’s he so damn dramatic_

 

_just take his phone and text changbin hyung it’s probably saved in his phone under some gross pet name already_

 

**_my! best! friend!:_ **

 

_hyunjin just tried to do that and felix literally fought him for the phone saying he’ll do it himself and now he’s sitting on top of hyunjin so he can’t take his phone_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_…_

 

_again why’s he so damn dramatic_

 

**_my! best! friend!:_ **

 

_there’s a reason you guys are friends_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_when will you be nice to me seungmin_

 

_but whatever just make sure felix doesn’t kill hyunjin i’m gonna talk to my boyfriend now_

 

_-_

 

**_lee my fav wingman:_ **

 

_jisung!!_

 

_do you wanna meet at 11 tomorrow?_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_sure!_

 

_also hyung_

 

_i need a new contact name for you_

 

**_lee my fav wingman:_ **

 

_JFHBDFB jisung i’m honestly fine with anything_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_i’m putting it as fbi agent aka my boyfriend_

 

**_fbi agent aka my boyfriend:_ **

 

_sure_

 

_i’m gonna change yours to the boy who’s whipped for me then_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_you know what we’re going to do hyung?_

 

_stop talking about that cos it’s embarrassing kjndfjnsd_

 

**_fbi agent aka my boyfriend:_ **

 

_but it’s cute_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_fine then i’m changing your name to god lee minho_

 

**_god lee minho:_ **

 

_okay nevermind i’ll change your name to love of my life jisung_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_cute_

 

_but also too late i already changed your name to god lee minho_

 

**_god lee minho:_ **

 

_you work quick_

 

_but fine i’m only saying okay because you’re cute_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_cool bc i wasn’t planning on changing it even if you said no_

 

**_god lee minho:_ **

 

_yeah i kinda figured_

 

_but hey remember when you just knew me as lee the fbi agent_

 

_you said you’d hit me up if it didn’t work out with normal student me_

 

_did you mean it?_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_uHHHHH_

 

_gotta blast_

 

**_god lee minho:_ **

 

_JISUNG_

 

_i know you’re reading this jisung_

 

_fine don’t answer me_

 

_i’ll ask you tomorrow then_

 

_goodnight i love u although you’re too embarrassed to reply me_

 

**_me:_ **

 

_in my defence it meant i liked you for your personality when you were just lee the fbi agent i didn’t know_

 

_and goodnight hyung i love you too_

 

**_god lee minho:_ **

 

_i know jisung i was just kidding_

 

 _see u later_ _♡_

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope you enjoyed it!! this low key sucks but,, I swear I have better ones coming up jnajdsnf
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ultsnctdreams) ♡


End file.
